Never Leave Your Heart Alone
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Winter is setting in at Sun Hill and the coppers are depressed and loveless. Can they find someone to love and will the new CPS lawyer create some sparks? Will end Christmassy. SP, KS, AN, SZ, DianeOMC, HD. Please review x x x.
1. Early Winter

**Never Leave Your Heart Alone**

Summary: Winter is setting in at Sun Hill and the coppers are depressed and loveless. Can they find someone to love and will the new CPS lawyer create some sparks? Will end Christmassy.  
_Pairings: SamPhil. SmithyKerry. AndreaNeil. SuzieZain. DianeOC. HoneyDan.  
_This is the taster chapter of my new fic, I hope you like it and please review, your input is always really helpful! Xxx.  
Rated for language etc as this fic progresses.

* * *

**Chapter One: Early Winter**

It was raining. Again. The roads around the borough of Canley were grid locked with traffic, as everyone in the city seemed to be using their cars today. Phil Hunter pressed down hard on the steering wheel, his car horn sounding loudly. After a full five minutes of the traffic lights being red they had finally turned to green. However, the traffic still wasn't moving. The song on the radio came to an end and the nine o'clock new began. Phil swore out loud, he was late again and had been late every morning this week. The DI would love him for this. When he finally found a parking space outside the station and made it inside, his expensive suit was drenched and his mood was dampening too.

Up in the CID suite he took off his wet jacket and made himself a cup of coffee. He was back at his desk and checking his emails when he became aware of another presence. He looked up and saw that Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon was standing over his desk. Phil groaned inwardly.

"Sergeant Hunter." She said coldly. "What time do you call this?"

"Sorry guv, traffic was awful." Phil said flippantly, turning his attention back to his computer screen. But Sam wasn't finished with him yet.

"I believed you on Monday but five days in a row? It's not good enough!" She said, her voice rising.

Phil looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Ever since she had been promoted to DI she had been acting as though she was in charge here.

"Oh, piss off Sam!" He said, finally losing patience with her.

Her reaction was almost as if she had been slapped

"Hunter, my office. Now!" She said, struggling to keep a lid on her anger.

Muttering to himself under his breath, Phil followed her across the room.

* * *

"DI doesn't look to happy." DC Zain Nadir commented, stapling sheets together and placing them in a file.

Suzie Sim looked up from her desk opposite his. She smiled.

"I actually feel sorry for Phil." She admitted.

Zain laughed. "I'm sure he can hold his own, even if the DI does hate him."

"What do you think of her so far? She's really different to when she was a DS, don't you think?" Suzie asked.

Zain nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure she's just getting used to it, I think she'll make a good DI though."

Suzie smiled ruefully. "But you've always had a soft spot for her, Zain!"

He blushed, rivalling the colour of his pink shirt.

"Shut up, Suzie." He retorted jokingly, concentrating on his paperwork again. It was true that he had a bit of a thing for Sam a while back but that was over now, he actually liked someone else but he'd never be brave enough to tell her.

* * *

"PCs Young and Noble, this is our new CPS lawyer Guy Nixon." Sergeant Dale Smith introduced the tall man with floppy dark blond hair dressed in a black suit and lilac shirt.

Kerry and Diane exchanged a look for two reasons. One, they were both wondering if he was any relation to DI Sam Nixon and two, he was pretty attractive too.

Kerry and Diane shook hands with him and smiled. Smithy pretended not to notice Kerry's interest in Sun Hill's newest recruit. He placed his hand on her shoulder and leant close.

"I'll see you later." He whispered, his breath close to her neck making Kerry suppress a shiver.

"I hear I'm quite an act to follow." Guy said, a twinkle in his eye.

"We really don't need another psycho around here." Diane joked back; she really liked this man already.

Kerry ignored the conversation between them; her thoughts were still with Smithy and where their relationship was heading, if anywhere at all.

* * *

Like her colleague Phil Hunter, Andrea Dunbar wasn't having a good morning either. It may have been Friday but it didn't mean that she was in a good mood but she was certainly looking forward to weekend. If she had her way she'd spend Friday night getting slaughtered and the rest of the weekend watching re-runs of ER and relaxing on the sofa. It was thoughts like these that stopped her thinking about how horrific the working day ahead of her was going to be. If the events of the morning were anything to go by things couldn't get much worse.

To begin with she had overslept and then the other tenants had used all of the hot water so she had had to have a cold shower. The traffic had also been against her and Inspector Gold was already on her case. Just to make matters worse she had been assigned to assist CID today and none other than DI Neil Manson, her sometime lover. The only upside was she had been paired up with PC Honey Harman which was a blessing as she had a way of cheering you up when you were down.

"Are you okay, Andrea?" Honey asked as they climbed the stairs up to CID.

"Having the day from hell but yeah thanks." She replied.

Honey smiled sympathetically. "At least it's Friday. You up for a drink tonight?"

Andrea nodded enthusiastically. "You don't know how much I'm in need of a good supply of alcohol." She said as she and Honey completed their climb upstairs. They made plans to meet at the Canley Arms at seven and were silent as they made their way to Manson's office.


	2. Lust to Dust

**Never Leave Your Heart Alone  
Chapter 2 - Lust to Dust**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Sorry I took so long to update! The next chapter is already in the works though! Please review! Xxx**

* * *

****

"How dare you talk to me like that - in front of everyone!" She began as soon as the office door had closed behind Phil and herself. "I know you aren't happy about my promotion but I am your superior officer and you have no right to talk to me that way."

"Sorry," Phil muttered, avoiding making eye contact or showing any weakness.

"Is that the best you can do Hunter!" Sam demanded, her voice rising again.

Phil pulled himself up to his full height and Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. She refused to let him know that she was even the slightest bit intimidated by him; she knew that he would never dare to talk to Manson like this.

"You might hate me, that's your choice, but I am your boss so deal with it!"

Acting upon some strange desire that came through his bloodstream he lunged for Sam, pushing her back against her desk and crashing his mouth into hers. As the reality of what he had done crashed down on him, Phil abruptly ended the kiss.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He said; his first genuine apology of the day as he paused on his way out of her office. Behind him he left a speechless Sam, needless to say she was more than just a little confused.

* * *

Kerry, Diane and Guy were crowded around a table in one of the vacant interview rooms, poring over the documents and witness statements they were going use at the upcoming hearing.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Kerry asked, heading for the door. Neither Diane nor Guy made any objections so she left. Outside in the corridor, she closed her eyes and leaned her back against the cold stone wall.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned male voice asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Kerry tentatively opened her eyes and saw Smithy facing her, a look of concern in his penetrating green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She managed with a sigh.

Smithy gently lead her along the corridor to his office by the shoulder.

"What's really going on?" Smithy tried again once the door was closed and they had some privacy.

"Something's not right." He continued, his hands on her shoulders so she had little choice but to look him in the eyes.

Kerry sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore..." She began, the hurt in Smithy's eyes cutting her to the core.

"Ker..." He tried to interrupt but she cut him off immediatly.

"This is the first relationship I've been in since..." Her voice caught in her throat. "Gabriel."

Smithy tried to look understanding but his hands, now at his sides, were curling into fists. He wanted to kill the bastard for raping his girlfriend.

"I understand." He said. "But you shouldn't be alone now, you need someone." He enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Dale." She whispered. "I should get back to work." She left the office and tried to think about the case but in truth it was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

After Kerry had left the room conversation between PC Noble and CPS Lawyer Nixon had changed tact and had taken a more personal twist.

"So is it a coincidence that our DI is also called Nixon?" Diane asked.

Guy smiled, showing straight white teeth. "No coincidence. I'm Sam's little brother."

Diane smiled back. "Does she mind you working here? I mean, if my baby brother turned up here I wouldn't be best pleased."

Guy laughed a little, he liked this woman already, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "Sam and I get on really well, most of the time anyway! I haven't actually seen her yet today though." He admitted.

"I can take you up to CID later if you'd like?" Diane offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that PC Noble." Guy replied.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Please, call me Diane."

Their conversation was brought to an end as Kerry re-entered the room. The three of them decided it might be a good idea to get on with some work.

* * *

"Where's Zain?" Phil asked as he sat down at his desk again. The last few minutes felt like another reality.

Suzie looked up at shrugged. "What did DI Nixon want?"

"Nothing." Phil replied, he didn't want to talk about it. "Zain and I are meant to be working together."

"He got a call a few minutes ago, said it was personal." Suzie told him.

Phil sighed. "We were meant to be investigating the break in at the casino on St. Catherine's Street."

"I'm only doing some filing, I'll come with you if you like, Phil." She offered.

"Thanks Suzie." Phil replied as they pulled on their jackets and left the office. As they left they saw Zain standing in an alcove, his phone glued to his ear and a serious expression on his face. Suzie made a mental note to ask him what was going on.

* * *

Andrea Dunbar had been wrong, it was possible for this day to actually get worse. A day stuck in CID with Neil was not improving her mood in the slightest but at least she had tonight with Honey to look forward to. Maybe she might meet another man but she doubted that she would be able to stop thinking about Neil for long enough for that to be possible. She was also worried that Honey would pick up on the fact that there was something going on between her and the Detective Inspector. Honey may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she was definitely intuitive, especially when it came to men.

* * *

After the phone call Zain found it hard to concentrate on his work. He felt foolish for saying yes but he had little choice. He had loved Melissa once and it was him who had ended their relationship so he probably owed her this. It would only be for a few days anyway and then she would be out of his life for good again. He just hoped that it would be that simple.

"Hi Zain, where did you get to earlier?" Suzie asked when she and Phil had returned for the casino.

Zain sighed, rubbing his hand over his face tiredly.

"My ex just got evicted from her flat, she wants to come and stay with me for a while." He confided.

"Oh," Suzie replied. "And? What are you going to tell her?"

"I've already said yes. What else could I do?"

Suzie shrugged. "Who ended it?" She asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Me." Zain answered. "Nearly a year ago now."

"Oh, okay." Suzie replied, resisting the urge to push the issue any further.

* * *

"Hey Dan!" Honey called out as she and Andrea made their way down the stairs from CID later that afternoon. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?" He replied.

"You are now." Honey told him with a smile. Andrea suppressed a groan, she didn't want to spend the entire night being the third wheel.


	3. Reunions

**Never Leave Your Heart Alone  
Chapter 3**

**_Sorry for the delay in updates, I would say I'll update sooner but that's not really possible right now! I will try though!  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep reviewing as it motivates me write more and faster! Xx_**

* * *

At the end of the working day, Phil Hunter buttoned up his jacket and headed out of the office. It was already cold outside and Phil pulled his jacket closer to him as he walked towards his car. He still couldn't stop thinking about Sam and what had possessed him to kiss her. He hated her; at least he was pretty sure he did. When Sam had been promoted to Detective Inspector instead of him, he had badmouthed her to everyone who would listen. He had been jealous of her but maybe he had been hiding his true feelings behind his envy so he could avoid confronting them. Phil inserted his key into the car door and unlocked it, but he paused before getting in; something had caught his eye. The light from the streetlamp shone off her blonde hair as she leaned up to throw her arms around a taller man. Phil got into his car; having seen more than enough, he slammed the door shut. He should have known she would have a boyfriend.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, little brother." Sam smiled, releasing him from her embrace. 

"I missed you, Sam." Guy admitted. "You don't mind me working here, do you?"

Sam shook her head. "It'll be good to have you around." She told him. "We have so much to catch up on!"

Guy smiled, his sister was right; they hadn't spent much quality time together for a while. They hadn't even seen each other the previous Christmas as they had both been working; Sam down here in Sun Hill and Guy up in Liverpool.

"Are you free now? We could go for a drink now and you could show me the local watering holes." He suggested.

"I'd like that." Sam smiled, linking her arm through her brother's and leading him towards the Canley Arms.

"So who have you met so far?" Sam asked when they were settled at a quiet table and a glass of wine was on the table in front of her.

"I'm working with PCs Diane Noble and Kerry Young on a case at the moment." He said, after taking a long sip of beer.

"And?" Sam prompted, trying to hide a smirk as Guy's cheek deepened in colour.

"They seem nice. Both are good coppers." He added, before swiftly changing the subject.

Sam smiled to herself; she could really see her brother fitting in at Sun Hill.

* * *

Andrea had one mission in mind as stepped out of the taxi outside the Seven Bells where she was due to meet Honey, Dan and anyone else the bubbly blonde had invited, and that was to drink so much that she forgot all about her miserable excuse for a life. Honey was already there when Andrea arrived and she waved the brunette over to their table where she poured a large martini for her from the pitcher. 

"Thanks." Andrea said gratefully, taking a seat and gulping at the alcohol.

"You look great!" Honey exclaimed, causing Andrea to look down at the outfit she had finally chosen. Tonight she had opted for a cranberry halterneck, black skinny jeans and her black leather jacket.  
"Thanks," She repeated, a little self-consciously. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Dan and Kerry are at the bar, some of the others might come later." Honey answered.

Andrea nodded, sipping more of her martini. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Zain arrived at his flat to find that Melissa was already waiting outside. Her curly blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders and he noticed a coffee stain on her white blouse. Zain had also forgotten about Melissa's son Tyler, who had to be about six now. He hadn't bargained on sharing his bachelor pad with his ex and her little boy. He didn't have the heart to turn them away now though. 

"You'll have to excuse the mess." Zain offered by way of an apology as he unlocked the front door. Melissa said nothing as she and Tyler followed him inside. "You and Tyler can have my room, I'll sleep on the sofa." He told her.

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked but the both knew that she was only saying it to be polite. "Listen Zain," She stepped closer, her hand encircling his wrist. "I have to go out tonight for a bit, can you look after Ty for me?"

Zain sighed. "Yeah okay." He agreed reluctantly. He was useless with kids. He waited until Melissa had gone into the bathroom for a shower before reaching for the phone. "Suzie, I have a situation…"

* * *

Diane arrived at the pub soon after Andrea, irrationally hoping that Guy Nixon would be there. She was disappointed to find only Honey, Kerry, Dan and Andrea crowded around a table. She was still determined to have a good night though. 

"I'm so outnumbered." Dan complained as Diane sat down with her vodka and tonic.

"You're loving the attention." Honey laughed, placing her hand on his thigh, which quickly stopped his complaining.

* * *

Throughout the evening some more of the relief arrived at the pub and a few members of CID joined them too. 

"I think I should call in a night." Andrea said, her speech was slurred and she doubted whether her legs would be very cooperative if she tried to walk on them.

"Don't leave on my account." A male voice, and the most recent addition to the party, said. Andrea looked up to see Neil still in his suit but he had removed his tie and undone the top buttons of his shirt. "I'll walk you outside." He offered and quickly escorted her outside, not caring, for once, about the gossip that would follow.

"Come home with me." Andrea persuaded, nearly dragging Neil into the back of the taxi with her. By the time the taxi pulled up outside Andrea's place items of clothing were nearly being discarded. Neil handed money to the driver and without waiting for his change he followed Andrea upstairs and straight into her bed.


End file.
